Life is Short so Girls should Kill
by ho.wide.world
Summary: Two love struck ladies who have fallen for the same man have a friendly little chat in the Hold cafeteria with an ending you might not have suspected.


**Life is short so girls should kill**

Hazy aquamarine eyes darted from side to side, drinking in the interior of the Hold compound as if they were walking through a dream her mind and body heavy. Scheris Adjani yawned quite loudly attracting the attention of her peers as she muttered a quick _"cheh"_ and cornered a fellow team mate. "_Ne_, Eelian have you seen Ryuho since we gave our report to the Commander?" the fifteen year old inquired.

The young boy blinked and lifted his arm, pointing his index finger down an empty hallway. "I just saw him speaking with Kiryu-san not too lon..." the optical Alter User trailed off as the girl brushed her fingers through her pretty blue locks and walked off needing to hear no more.

_"Honestly,"_ the female Alter Capabilist chided, _"I'm only fifteen and it feels like I'm experiencing a mid-life crisis."_ Scheris muttered as she planted her arms behind her head, shuffling her way to the cafeteria.

_"How uncool."_

_888_

_"That...that man!"_ a very irritated woman with long raven tresses berated mentally as she made her way through the interior of Hold, heading to the cafeteria. "How _could_ he remove me from the medical expedition just as we were supposed to take off?" Mimori Kiryu muttered, idly noticing the cafeteria was oddly deserted as her mind drifted back to the scene of Ryuho blocking her path and ordering her back to Holy labs and to forget about her latest expedition.

Her throat parched from her _very _verbal encounter with Ryuho, found the Kiryu heiress purchasing a beverage from the closest vending machine, releasing some of her annoyance when the drink did not come out, resulted with an echoing _whack! _the girl was rewarded two drinks for her effort.

"That's an approach I've never pegged _you_ to use, Kiryu-san." Scheris Adjani stated truthfully as she came walking up behind the researcher. The elder of the two girls flushed as she picked up her drinks and looked at the younger girl.

"Sit with me?" Mimori asked simply doing away with her embarrassment as she shook her head and offered the girl a can. The Alter User of Eternal Devote blinked cautiously as she raised a brow at the woman and then suddenly with a faint grin she grabbed the offering and quickly found a seat in a quiet little corner, patting the chair beside her.

The researcher smiled and took her seat opening the can with a _click!_ and quickly began to guzzle its contents resisting the urge to emit a shuddering _'aaahh'_. Adjani raised both of her eyebrows at the eighteen year old woman's action as she opened her can and took a small sip.

A pregnant silence engulfed them as Mimori satiated her thirst, and then began to take slower sips while Scheris squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. The fifteen year old licked her sticky lips and snuck a peek up at the mainlander opting to break the silence. "_Ah_, Kiryu-san, "she began tentatively, "Weren't you scheduled to be on another med. wasteland project today?" the girl inquired as she finally was able to settle in her seat.

The ebony haired woman nearly choked on her drink and placed the can down, and either it was intentional or not flicked the tip of her necklace. "_Hai_, but _someone _decided without my consent, that it would be better to refrain from the med. project since what happened to the last mission I was on." Mimori explained as Scheris placed her elbows to rest on the table not even looking at her companion.

"Someone, _huh_, you mean _Ryuho_ stopped you." the younger of the two blurted out as she took another sip from her drink. The mainlander narrowed her liquor eyes and with a light jingle from her throat emitted a small laugh as she nodded her head. Scheris' pretty visage held no surprise or shock as she closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Don't look so upset about it, it's obvious he holds _some _regard for your safety." the fifteen year old muttered wistfully as her companion leant back in her seat.

Another silence engulfed the two women as the researcher flinched when her name was called, "Kiryu-san," the blue haired girl began rather sternly, "May I ask you something?" the Alter Capabilist queried as she turned so she was looking at the woman in question face to face.

The Kiryu heiress blinked her eyes and grinned a little too slyly for Scheris' comfort. "Can I choose not to answer?" the eighteen year old replied in a teasing manner as she quickly downed her drink and with a shake of the can placed it softly against the table.

The corner of fifteen year old's lips twitched as she grinned at the girl and with a giggle she nodded her head, but quickly rid herself of her laidback demeanour becoming a bit more serious, her back erect. This question as well as many others was nibbling away at her and she had to at least ask one. "Kiryu-san, just why...why did you join Hold?" she questioned very sure she knew the answer. _"Most likely to be near Ryuho." _Adjani thought sourly as she fixed Mimori with a mild stare.

The eighteen year old angled her head to the side and rewarded the girl with a light smile, one that bordered on being hollow as she removed her necklace and placed it in the younger girl's unsuspecting hands, the blue haired girl blinked. "Well one of the reasons..._no_ the biggest reason is...," Mimori muttered softly as she ran her fingers through her black locks, "I wanted to meet with the person that gave me that necklace, I wanted to meet Ryuho again." she exclaimed as Scheris removed her gaze from her companion and placed it on the gleaming object, much heavier than she expected.

"But also," the researcher piped up gaining the Alter Users attention, "I wanted to gain some independence and be seen not as the heir to the Kiryu Empire but as Mimori Kiryu. I want to perfect my skills as a doctor and help as many people as I can, all the while keeping the knowledge and experience from all my encounters." the elder of the two women finished as her silent companion seemed to have forced a grin on her face.

"It's a lot heavier than it looks." Adjani stated as she dropped the crystal into the elder woman's hand and with a _swoosh_ got up from her seat, her can in hand and walked away. Kiryu's eyes traced the girl's movement for a few moments and then focused on the crystal in her hands.

_"Always seemed light to me."_ the raven haired girl contemplated as she remembered from childhood to the present how the necklace never did feel heavy around her neck or in her grasp. With a secret inward smile Mimori lovingly placed the pendant around her neck. Her anger gone she began to wonder what Ryuho was up to right now as she patted the kinks from her shoulder and prepped herself to get up.

_Clink! Clink! _The researcher flinched as Scheris returned smacking two dripping beverage cans on the table. "Not leaving are you, Kiryu-san?" the blue haired girl challenged as she sat down in her chair. The eighteen year old blinked in surprise and quickly smiled, shaking her head. "_Good_." The Alter User of Eternal Devote announced as she slid the can to her colleague.

Scheris cleared her throat and raised a brow at her. "So...," the Alter Capabalist started as she flicked open the can and took a large gulp, "...are we going to do this or what?" she queried as the researcher also opened her drink and fixed the girl with a miffed stare.

"_Do_...do what exactly?" Kiryu laughed as Adjani took another sip of her drink and tapped the crystal that hung from her companion's neck. The eighteen year old's brown eyes slightly widened as the younger of two fixed the mainlander with such a Cheshire grin it would make any cat proud.

_"Oh."_

_888_

Echoes of genuine laughter seemed to have filled the cafeteria as Urizane and other ran-tag members of Holy sauntered up to the two young women smitten by the same _painfully_ oblivious man. The younger of the two merely looked at her comrades and shooed them away quickly explaining that is was _'girl time and no men allowed'_.

"So he didn't even notice the dress, not even a comment on the gown you wore for your initiation party into Holy?" Mimori questioned as she took another sip from her drink. Scheris grinned and shrugged her small shoulders.

"The only thing he said to me was that I seemed to increase in weight due to all the training. You have no idea how much I wanted to ground my heel into his foot that night. Was Ryuho like that as a child?" the female Alter User questioned her blue eyes widening to learn more of her partner's past. The Holy researcher shook her head.

"No….._well_…actually it's hard to say...due to his upper class upbringing he did compliment people for their appearance or other _promising traits_..." Mimori trailed off remembering a party her and Ryuho's family attended and the hostess of the party was wearing more make-up than a geisha, a perfect chance for Ryuho to add a _charming _compliment and of course one thing led to another and the rest is better left unspoken.

"You're making a very _weird_ face, Kiryu-san." Scheris pointed out noticing Mimori's concentrated face spin into a type of grimace as if she just ate something sour. The raven haired woman blinked, awakening from her childhood reverie and offered the younger girl an apologetic smile. "_Hehhh_, well at least Ryuho is not as bad as some guys. I remember when I just got to the city I had coffee with a guy who seemed fine except that he was half in love with himself. God forbid his hair gets messed up." the Alter User of Eternal Devote exclaimed with a bark of a laugh.

The eighteen year old placed her index finger on her chin in thought, "That's _exactly_ how my betrothed acted..." the girl trailed off in a pensive voice as the fifteen year old's ears twitched a hopeful smile etching upon her cupid lips.

"_Betrothed_...you have a betrothed." Scheris perked unable to hide the subtle yet vibrant ring of happiness in her tone. Her newly formed grin began to falter as her companion shook her head.

"I _had_ a betrothed," Mimori corrected as the fifteen year old muttered a soft _'so close'_. "It was supposed to be a typical business merger catalyzed by our marriage. However his family were notorious for trophy brides who get no say in how their lives were to be run and I couldn't let that happen now could I." the mainlander stated as the Alter User raised her brow in interest.

"_Really now_, well how did you get out of that predicament, Kiryu-san or did you just leave him at the alter to suffer extreme embarrassment and humiliation?" the younger of the two women questioned as this story was reminding her of a particular drama that came out with a fresh yet very cliché new season two months ago, that promised _sexy results_.

"With some help I found a law forbidding the signing of pre-nuptial and I threatened if I were to be forced into this marriage I would divorce him and take half of everything he owned but that wasn't all, at the time as a dowry they gave me a fairly adequate share in their company, not realizing that I was able to buy over fifty percent of ownership and I stated I would run their hardly achieved empire into the _ground_ if they didn't reconsider." the researcher finished with a sigh and a far away look in her brown eyes as Scheris gazed at her with astonishment. "Not one of my finest moments I assure."

"_Indeed_, I never thought you of all people would even attempt something like that. You always seemed so pristine, I guess." the blue haired girl exclaimed lamely as she frowned over her usage of words.

_"Never judge a book by its cover." _the Kiryu heiress recited as she fixed her companion with a stern smile, the same type of smile her father gave her when he was teaching her a lesson, "Although my profession is in medicine, just like Ryuho, I was bred to be an entrepreneur, a businesswoman and in many cases they're known to get their hands a little dirty. One of the reasons why I chose a different path." the researcher muttered as the blue haired girl's eyes widened.

"One of the reasons, _huh_." Adjani muttered as she placed both her elbows on the table in thought. "Well at least you_ had_ a fiancé," the girl piped and with a thoughtful glance to her associate she added, "You know just for a day, I just want someone to sweep me off my feet and show me a fun a time...did that sound as lame as I thought it did?" the Alter User genuinely questioned.

The researcher nodded her head but a mild look crossed her lovely features. "When you imagine that _someone_, is it Ryuho that's by your side?" the Kiryu heiress inquired softly as Scheris quickly hid her wince and offered the girl no answer. Mimori rewarded the girl a small smile as she heard her beeper go off, informing her she was needed immediately at ICU. "_Ah_, it seems our time together is being cut sho..."the mainlander ceased her rambling as her companion said something.

_"I'm...I'm not giving up on him, Kiryu-san."_

The eighteen year old looked at the Alter Capablisit of Eternal Devote, who had a red and white stripped straw being gnarled between her teeth as she brushed her hand through her beautiful blue tresses.

_"I know...and neither am I, Scheris-san."_

The Alter User didn't know why but she couldn't help the wry grin that crept upon her pink lips as she was about to add her retort but was interrupted brusquely by her fleeting companion.

_"Ne, Scheris-san, I have a request..._

_888_

"She requested to be excused from tonight's mission?" an emerald haired youth repeated in surprise as one of his younger Alter User comrades re-laid the information. _"How odd Scheris has never missed a mission since she was assigned to be my partner." _Ryuho Ryuu contemplated as he thought over his friend's peculiar behaviour.

Eelian nodded his head as he raised his small arm and pointed towards the large entrance to Hold headquarters. "Well you can ask her yourself she's just over there." the young azure haired boy muttered as his superior nodded his head and took off after the woman ignoring Cougar who walked up to him.

The Alter User of Radical Good Speed prepared to greet his co-worker but frowned as the Ryuu heir ran past him, _ran...past...him. _"_Ryuho_...do you think that you can outrun the man who has shrunk the world on numerous occasions._ Hahahahhaha_, LET'S GO!" the redhead bellowed allowing a minimal amount of matter to be reformed and constructed upon his legs allowing him to sprint across the room in a mere matter of seconds and pass his rival, but soon the redhead stopped realizing he had no idea where the seventeen year old was going, making the race pointless.

Ryuho scoffed at the man's antics and with a glare went outside the compound as he saw the woman he pursued descend the stairs. "Scheris!" the Alter Capabilist of Zetsuei called eyebrows rising as he finally noticed her attire.

The female Alter User couldn't hide her smile as she came to a halt and whirled around to face her stunned tracker, noticing his widened eyes. _The thing was she looked good and she knew it_ as the smile on her face broadened. The young woman was wearing a silky white V-cut gown that frilled to her knees. Scheris shifted the purse on her shoulder as her partner followed by Straight Cougar approached her.

"_Ah_, Ryuho I..._stop _staring Cougar, its weird!" the blue haired girl confessed as indeed Straight's posture seemed to have slackened as he shamelessly drunk in the fifteen year old's appearance. With a nod the speed Alter User shifted his weight to his right leg and pulled his glasses over his brilliant green eyes. Adjani ignored him and turned to the man of her affection with a soft smile. "Well how do I look?" she questioned with a cheeky grin.

"Scheris you look...you look lovely." Ryuho admitted earnestly as the girl shifted her head to the side to hide the pink stain that etched across her cheekbones, "But what's the special occasion?" the Ryuu heir questioned as his surprise gradually wore off.

The girl's face brightened as she scratched her left cheek in embarrassment never thinking she'd ever say these streams of words, "Ah, you see Ryuho I'm going on a date with Kir..." the girl trailed off as a sleek cherry red car smoothly pulled up at the entrance of Hold headquarters. All three Alter Users stared as the owner of the vehicle honked the horn signalling their arrival.

_"Hmph, amateur."_ Cougar thought as the man behind the wheel of the car certainly did have good control but it was nothing compared to his speed, after all he was the man that could shrink the world. The car door slowly opened and with a surprise a very feminine leg stuck out topped with a black heel and the spill of black fabric. _"_I know those legs!" Straight cheered as Ryuho narrowed his eyes and awarded him with a heated glare. The redhead ignored his seething comrade and gawked as Mimori Kiryu stepped out of the car holding a bouquet of flowers.

The Alter Capabilist of Radical Good Speed shifted his gaze from Mimori whose long ebony hair was twisted up on her head in a elegant bun as she straightened a wrinkle in her long black gown that pooled at her feet as if she stepped in a puddle of oil, to Scheris whose grin widened by the seconds and then to the speechless Ryuho who was desperately trying to hide his confusion, Cougar wondered if he were doing any better.

"For you." the Kiryu heiress announced as she presented the bouquet of pearl pink azaleas to Scheris who took them heartily with a cheeky smile and noticed there were two others flowers twisted amongst the bunch. Mimori swiftly removed a white arum lily and sunflower from the bouquet and walked over to the two very silent men. "For you Cougar." the researcher said and handed him the sunflower and then walked over to the emerald haired youth, "And for you Ryuho." the eighteen year old breathed as she handed him the lily.

"Tha...thank you...Mi...Kiryu-san." Ryuho stated as the girl smiled at him and felt an awakening tug on her arm both of the two former childhood friends tore their eyes from each other and gazed at Scheris who had latched her hand onto Kiryu's arm giving it a small tug.

"_Oh_, I guess we better be going. I'll have her back by twelve." the older of the two women joked as Mimori escorted the blue haired girl towards the car, even being so bold as to open the door for her and finally with a crisp honk they sped away from Hold compound and two very, very silent men.

Ryuho watched the car drive farther and farther away as he slowly brought the flower to his nose and took a few sniffs but quickly stopped as he turned his attention to his very loud companion. "_FANTASTIC,_ I never thought it possible but me, Scheris and Minori-saaannn would make the most perfect should I say team." Cougar exclaimed as he raised his arms with a grand flourish into the air.

The Alter Capabilist of Zetsuei raised a rogue brow, "Her name is _Mimori_ and what exactly do you mean by team?" the man inquired as he began to grip his lovely flower even tighter.

The redhead waved the sunflower in his companion's face, "Why Ryuho certainly every man must have dwindled upon the thought once in his lifetime." Straight explained as the green haired youth continued to glare at him. The twenty one year old grinned, the boy was truly naive, just as bad as Kazuya, well maybe not...but at least he would be able to savour his reaction.

_"Pardon my French but I believe the term is __ménage a trois_

_FIN_

* * *

_**A/N:** My_, look how theScryed community has grown and here I am trying squeeze myself into some action. Don't worry Scryed fans I still plan to finish _Double Date_ it's just thatI'm so damn lazy and I enjoy reading fics more than writing them and I had to get this fic out of the way it was really nawing away at me. Also even though I am still a concrete Mimori and Ryuho fan I notice there are a lot of bad spotlights on Scheris and even I am guilty of tweaking her personality to make her a snarky character_(you know what I mean by snarky)_ and I apologize to all the Scheris fans out there who happened to read my fics and I hope this time she was a bit better. I'm not sure when the next chapter of Double Date will be posted I am trying to tweak it up my characters are acting way too OOC and I'm trying to fix it but at least expect it somewhere in August, **but no promises**. Well that's all I have to say, so you know the drill, read and review and_ I'llsaveyou fifteen percent off your car insurance._


End file.
